


Tainted Love

by KingLore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Devil - Freeform, Begging, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLore/pseuds/KingLore
Summary: AU where Data and Lore are angels. Lore falls from heaven and steals a relic with the power to give angels human emotions. Will Data be able to save the world, or will he be devoured by his corrupted big brother? This is just one long sex scene and I’m not even sorry about it. (Inspired by Descent) (based on a dream so it makes no sense)
Relationships: Data/Lore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tainted Love

The strong but soft wings of an angel swam through the air at top speed. Data was on a very important away mission from the gods. He had to reclaim a very powerful relic from his estranged brother, Lore, who fell from heaven. Out of all angels, Data has to be the one to complete the task. He had to be the one, not just because of his relationship to Lore, but rather because nobody else could face him. Lore was incredibly powerful, especially now. Data knew that Lore had a special power over him, but Data could not allow anyone else to get hurt from his mistake.

Data blamed himself for his brother in a way because Data was the one to activate him. When he found Lore he was so happy to not be alone anymore. He trusted him and people got hurt, people died. He just wanted to live in heaven with his big brother, in a paradise free from sin, but he didn't even question why Lore was put to sleep in the first place. Now Lore was a full-fledged fallen angel. His demonic strength was even being enhanced by a godly relic Data basically let him steal! This was horrible! The charming big brother he loves is pure evil, unstoppable, and cruel.

Data knew where Lore would be heading. Lore obviously wanted to make Data suffer, that's why he has been targeting those closest to him. He had to make sure the humans were ok!

As Data headed to the human colony the clouds became darker. He could sense that Lore was near him. His heart began to beat very fast. A heartbeat… for some reason he couldn't even remember having a heart for a second. He's always had a heartbeat, but this was different. It was unlike anything he'd felt. His chest hurt. He clutched his naked torso as it began to rain. Lore was getting closer, fast. Data began to slow, his brother was going to confront him. There was a large clearing here with stones. He landed and readied himself. Something was strange. He was feeling, like really feeling. Confusion rattled him, but he attempted to calm himself.

Lore was before him in a matter of moments. Data could tell that his brother still had the relic with him, but something was off. Did Lore really put it inside of himself? The pale angel couldn’t help but to think that his Big Brother had turned truly crazy, it would probably damage him or worse.

As Lore approached, Data could tell that he didn’t just change internally but externally too. The large beautiful wings of white and cream that angels were known for, had morphed into black scaly nightmares. Freakish purple horns protruded from a head once adorned by a halo. Even the angelic lace and satin outfit had turned tar-black and leathery in texture. 

“Lore?!” Data was shocked and riddled with fear as his strong, black-clad older brother stretched out his new devil wings. When their eyes met, the soft white angel froze. He couldn’t help the trembling in his weakening body. He felt like he was being stared down by a true monster, a predator. Lore’s eyes of gold and hatred were melting the younger angel’s confidence like a popsicle in summer.

“Brother-” Lore growled hungrily as he smiled at his victim.

Data jumped at hearing his own voice sound so seductive and feral. This was a trap, his brother had control of him now in some way. He couldn’t stop trembling and now he was feeling extremely flustered under Lore’s gaze.

Lore’s eyes crawled all over his cute little brother. Data’s angelic light was fading and his naked torso was heaving hard. His legs, decorated in the silky thin white fabric were shaking, threatening to give way. Still, Data stood in a proud- confrontational stance. Lore chuckled darkly at his feeble sibling. This was going to be fun.

“Stop this Lore! It is not too late! Please come back with me!” Data’s voice cracked emotionally. How was this possible? Was this the power Lore had over him?! He could make him emotional, afraid, and what else?! Data had never experienced panic before but it was seeping into his very being. Lore could and probably would tear him apart. Could lore make him feel pain? Data had to get control of his racing mind, he told himself not to get distracted.

“Brother, what are you doing here?” Lore sounded pleased in some sick way.

“I came to stop you, Lore! I will not let you continue to-” Data was cut off by his brother bursting into laughter. Lore was very unstable, the look in his eyes had grown even wilder. Lore stopped suddenly and approached again. He had such incredible speed. Data was unable to stop Lore from reaching out and touching his exposed shoulders.

His grip was not painful. A chilling feeling washed down his mid-back, disturbing his internal core. He was lost in emotions. Did he feel love and hate? He didn’t know. It was all new. He cared about his brother before and had wanted to be close to his brother but something was changing. Lore rubbed his thumbs in circles on Data's skin. Data's thoughts went fuzzy. It felt good, too good. Lore smirked as his twin gulped in anticipation. Data couldn't keep his eyes locked to Lores. He averted his gaze, his expression flustered.

Data was enthralled in the feeling of desire. His skin felt so sensitive now. His breathing became irregular as his body strained to keep cool. The skimpy clothes angels wore never bothered him before, but now everything was different. He was embarrassed at his nudity but his body was betraying him. His nerves jolted at the feeling of silk sliding lightly against his thighs and crotch. Now even his own clothing was against him. The way the lace pressed into his hips, legs, and ass was such a tease. How was Data supposed to ignore this? Why was he feeling this way? Data lost. He became very distracted.

Lore lightly dragged his sharp black nails to his brother's chest. There he placed his palms against Data's pecks. Data moaned very slightly, but enough for Lore to notice.

"Lore?" Data questioned breathlessly.

Lore leaned in close to his brother's ear.

"Brother- Data, you are the one who should come with me. What you're feeling right now, isn't it an amazing experience? Do you truly want to live free from sin when you could be with me?" Lore's breath against his neck was hot and aggressive. Arousal shot through him. He wanted to be happy with his brother. Maybe there was still a way to be with him. Erotic images flashed through his mind of all the ways Lore would torture him. He reflexively pushed his chest into Lore’s groping palms.

Lore lingered there for a moment, squeezing slightly, before shoving Data down with a brutal push. He didn't hurt Data though, who had fallen back on his wings - a rather pillowy place. It was almost like falling on a bed and not the stone behind him. Still, Lore could have hurt him or been harsher.

Data sat up a little and looked back up at his brother's eyes in shock. There he was overcome by that predatory gaze once more, just very much enhanced. Lore looked like he was actually going to eat him. Another gulp and Data felt a lump of terror in his throat. He was eye level with his brother's crotch. The fallen one wasn't even ashamed of his growing erection. Data could see the thin black fabric begin to strain around Lore's swelling penis, revealing it’s detailing. 

Data slowly looked back up, his anxious eyes scanning his broad chest and attractive features. He knew he should look away, but he was so… intrigued. Who knew mortal temptations were so strong? When his eyes finally reached his face, Lore had on an expression of triumph. He could read his little brother like a book.

It finally sunk in for Data just how exposed he was. He crossed his arms over his naked chest. He averted his gaze right away, his brother was far too powerful. Who knew what he would do to him now.

He suddenly felt a flat weight on his own growing erection. It was Lore’s huge boot. Lore was stepping on his crotch. It hurt a little but the pressure sent delicious sensations of lust deep within. Some part of his mind was screaming that this was taboo and a horrible sin. However, the rest of him already belonged to Lore. His body felt weightless and bubbly. His skin tingled and craved to be tenderly caressed. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. Data felt as though he had no control over the satisfied noises being pushed out of his body by the devil.

The last push over the edge was when Lore began grinding his foot in slow circles and dips. Data cried out in agonized arousal. He lifted his hips in time with his big brother’s motions. Synthetic saliva gathered in his agape mouth. Lore burned the image of Data’s eyes rolling back, muttering his name, into his mind.

“LORE! PLEASE-” Data gripped Lore’s foot, pressing it even harder down on himself as he rubbed himself off on the bottom of Lore’s big black platform boots. Data was a moaning - bucking mess.

“Oh Data - Oh God!” Lore bit his lip, fuck his brother was being so sexy and submissive for him. He held his own cock that had become so painfully hard. He growled as he touched himself. He salivated at the anticipation of taking his sensitive little virgin brother. Lore’s desire to rip Data’s innocence to shreds would finally be fulfilled. He let out a possessive growl.

“MMM- uhhh-Big-Big Brother? Ahuu~ Mmmore!” Data’s withering whinging voice was really starting to push Lore’s buttons.

“Fuck, brother, do you have any clue what a sexy little bitch you are right now? Yes… my slutty little brother. I’m going to corrupt you so good tonight!” Lore removed his boot and Data cried at the loss. He really did look so sexy like that, splayed across the sacrificial stone of his followers.

That’s right, this wasn’t just any stone Data fell on. This wasn't any old clearing. Data must have been too weak or distracted to notice. This clearing is where he slaughtered humans and had humans slaughter for him.

Data was trying to calm himself and catch his breath.

“Lore? Why did you stop?” He was trembling once more; still, he rolled his hips upwards seeking sexual contact again. Lore had that hungry stare again; except this time, instead of being frightened, Data was excited.

“Do you have any clue where you are lying little brother?” Lore smirked and stroked his still clothed length. 

“-?” Data gasped as he looked underneath his wing at the dried blood carved into the slab of stone supporting him. This wasn’t any old stone at all! 

While Data panicked, Lore moved himself to straddle his prey. The evil one’s dominant movements startled the delicate angel of heaven.

“Oh yes Data, I think you can tell now-” The younger man wriggled under the older.

The dark sky began to thunder and the air became cool. Data shivered and went limp, his heavenly gold aura had dimmed once more. He knew it would be gone after they were done, he would be forsaken forever. His halo wobbled with his resolve.

Once Data went limp and passive underneath him, Lore moved in. He raised his little brother’s hands above his head, stretching him over the obscene altar of death. Data let him. For him it was like there was no struggle, he knew what he wanted. He didn’t want Lore to keep hurting and killing people, but he couldn’t be without this anymore. The fact that he was where so many others fell to the fallen angel above him turned him on, perhaps he was just as bad as Lore now.

Lore’s body pressed against his now, his mouth hovered just over Data’s. Both of their eyes were half open as the bottom angel’s head lifted. Data’s lips met Lores and the fallen one snapped. Instincts completely took over from that point on.

The kiss began so slow and sensual, their bodies sliding against one another. It was starting to rain harder. Data looked so beautiful even though his light had gone nearly grey now. Lore’s hands slid down his arms to his chest again. He caressed the sides of Data’s sultry wet body. Data moaned and quivered at the precise fingers tickling his flesh. He imagined them all over his body, that is what he wanted for sure. As Lore’s tongue sunk deep into his mouth, the feelings of sexual excitement rushing through his system became overwhelming. Then, Lore pulled away.

“Lore, do that again.” Data sounded somewhat matter-of-fact. He arched his body upwards, the only thing he could even think of was the sensational pleasure he felt when their bodies touched. Drops of water traveled down his body as his hips rolled against Lores. Data became impatient. He grabbed Lore’s hips and pulled them down. Their erections were wet from rain when they made contact. The younger angel became flustered at the sounds being made from the silky wet contact of their lingerie.

Now Lore was the impatient one. It only took one of his sharp black demonic claws to rip away all of the fabric on their bodies. He loved the way Data groaned and pulled at his tainted body. His goal was to break Data, but now it was as though Data had broken him. No plan, no other craving was more important than Data.

At first, Data thought he was hearing more thunder but it was actually a sound coming from Lore. It was a low guttural sound that vibrated through his whole body. He did this while ravenously kissing and nipping Data’s unshielded neck.

The shuddering angel groaned and seized Lore’s shoulders. It felt so good, he couldn’t believe that in the end, he’d fall in such hedonistic fashion.

“Lore I want you. Please I need more!-” Data’s hands clutched wildly at his big brother’s soaked back. “Penetrate me, sodomize me, taint me, break me, Brother! I want to do it- I want to sin with you!” he keened. For a second he thought of his father in heaven, but he didn’t really consider him.

Lore flipped the switch. He aggressively took Data by the hips and spread his legs as wide as possible. Data panted and watched the fallen angel with great greed. Lore was ready to show Data true pleasure. He hunched over his little brother, his head between his thighs. His large bat-like wings spread out wide over them and made Data feel incredibly small.

All that came from Data now were inconsistent moans and sobs. His brother was holding his chest in place with his large claws, threatening to stab into his debilitated body. He was actually kind of curious about what would happen if the crazed demonic spirit were to apply more pressure. How messed up. He shouted nonsensical gibberish when Lore’s skilled tongue attacked his sexual organ. This was it, the heat, the sight of the dominant male bobbing and taking him in so deep. Data’s fists were in Lore’s hair, eagerly encouraging him.

The older twin tasted the younger's sweet precum. It tasted better than any earthly substance. Lore stopped and Data almost cried.

“Mm- More! Lore! Lore keep going!” Data frantically called out to him.

Data swallowed hard. Lore made eye contact with him and pressed his lips below his cock. He took one of Data’s legs and tossed it over his shoulder. His tongue poked out of his immoral mouth and landed right on target.

Data flinched in astonishment, his head and shoulders snapped back. Lore was teasing his whole, his tongue prodding inside and drool splotched on his sensitive inner thighs. His sexual blabbering grew louder and he lost himself to the feeling of suction and preparation.

His arms guarded his face now as he looked down, this was the first time Data had ever been touched like this. His older brother was skillfully slurping at his succulent entrance. 

He felt more now - It was a finger. Lore was wiggling a long finger inside of his throbbing twitching cavern. His strong, dark, alpha aimed forward with his long inhuman tongue and then backward with his slick appendage. Big brother was searching this sensational spot so thoroughly. Data gasped.

That was it!

"There brother-there again!" Data pleaded. 

Lore aimed directly at his prostate with his curled tongue and two fingers, knuckle deep.

He was angry when he thought about how he could have had this the whole time. It was only going to get even more delicious from here. How could something that felt this good be wrong? Why were these secrets hidden from him all his life?

Lore finally lifted his head after another ten minutes of pure intimate slow-type torture. Data laughed a bit as they shared a moment of dizzy eagerness. Lore quickly changed positions and helped Data move into position underneath him.

“AND NOW BROTHER - YOU ARE MINE!” Lore commandeered the lower half of Data’s body. Data could combust at any moment and all he could do was bite at his own lower lip in bloody suspense. Lore was really about to take away his innocence and he was just so ready for it.  
Lore rubbed his cock against Data’s ready virgin orifice. Data was practically vibrating.

Lore held Data's cock with one hand while he guided his own cock inside with the other.

Data saw white. Was he back in heaven? Lore thrust his thick cock inside once and Data screamed his moans. It was so large and it was pulsing inside of him, stimulating his innermost nerves. The second thrust is where Lore shoved his mouth against Data's, forcing his tongue in and out - fucking his noisy little brother's mouth. On the third thrust, Data had - what could be called - "an emotional seizure."

Data came pressed against Lore’s stomach. Lore licked his lips as he eyed the angelic fluid. The rain was not so heavy now.

“That was a little premature, dear brother. I’m not done with you yet.” Lore pressed in deep and returned to shoving his tongue down his throat. The older twin forced his arms under Data’s shoulder blades, pinning his wings down. 

"You look rather like a trapped bird, horny little slut." Lore spat and then continued his masterfully controlling kisses. His large hands cupped Data’s neck at the sides, his thumbs rubbing at the submissive one’s adam's apple. Data whimpered loudly into Lore’s oral onslaught. His dick was still sliding against the ejaculatory fluids stuck to Lore’s abs, which were flexing with his intense thrusts. The friction on his sensitive organ nearly had him crying, but the groans of satisfaction from the man above him replenished his sexual urges to no end.

Data began to feel even more submissive than he had before. His big brother was taking his overstimulated body to the next level. He wondered- where exactly Lore had learned to break people in such a way? The pinned male wanted Lore to make him suffer and treat him like an object for breeding. His chest was beginning to swell for his big brother, his nipples hardened to stone from such extreme arousal. Lore could feel them poking into his own chest as Data provocatively ground his bosom upward. It made him hungry.

Lore had decided to also gift the rest of Data’s body with his mouth. He sucked on his quarry’s twin lips for a moment before moving to his neck.

"You belong to me. No longer a slave to heaven, but instead a slave to me. Forever, that is my power, my tainted love with you." Lore spoke heavily in-between licking and sucking down Data's collar. Everything he said was true.

The dominant alpha forsakes pinning Data's wings in order to grope his teasing chest. He messaged the pecks like he was tenderizing an important cut of fresh meat. He was really laying it on thick. He had even changed his thrusting to a harsh and agonizingly slow stab. 

Data stared, mouth covered. His big brother was pressing and squeezing and pinching his unfathomably perky gold nipples. It did something strange to his nerves, his sanity was slipping away rapidly. He could tell what Lore was about to do. He was growling and licking his lips like the wild beast he was.

"Oh little brother, I'm hungry." He snarled. This was it! Lore's head dipped, his hot warm tongue reached closer and closer. The anticipation was killing him. Lore held him down as he impatiently raised his torso. He screamed when that devil's tongue finally connected with his chest. The sight and feel of his twin's wicked tongue rolling over such an erogenous zone were more than erotic.

"Mmmm, your breasts taste so good, Data. Mmmm, feed me, baby brother-"

Data's eyes widened with shock. Lore went right for suckling him like some feral wolf pup. His teeth nipped and his tongue swirled against the pinched tip. After a few minutes, he switched to licking and lapping ravenously. Meanwhile, the other nipple was being pulled and clamped by Lore's tremendous claws.

Data's head shot back as he screamed out, tears threatening to fall.

"Father!" The angel cried and his voice wavered. The tears fell.

"FATHER, FORGIVE ME!" He sobbed.

Data clutched the back of Lore's head, keeping him in place. He never wanted Lore to stop, no way could anything in the world be more pleasurable than this.

"Lore, hurt me, use my body for your pleasure! I want to be your slave! Do whatever you want to me- mmmMM BIG BROTHER OHH! OH GOD LORE, FUCK ME HARDER." Data's voice increased in pitch as Lore picked up the pace. Now he sounded truly like a genuine whore.

The sun was coming out now. Data's beautiful feminine moans became more audible as the rain pattered away. Lore had to hide his smile against Data's glowing skin. His heart was feeling warm and his body was in ultimate bliss. Those angelic noises encouraged the superhuman devil to fuck in fetal earnest.

"Data, cute Data-" Lore cradled the spasming body underneath him. Data was too much, Lore would climax soon. He hadn't expected his brother to come to him so willingly, and he was sure the argument wasn't over; however, right here, right now, Data was so sexy.

Lore wouldn't in a million years have envisioned seeing his father's favorite like this. Data looked like some classic ethereal oil painting. His perfect golden body was splayed so artistically across the stained stone, hard cock pointing up to the heavens. It was aching to be touched, threatening to release its heavenly serum.

His hair was usually picture perfect, not a strand out of place. Right now though, his hair was disheveled, damp, and dirty. 

Those big puffy white wings were heavy with water. Some feathers were broken or unruly while others were tinted pink from the bloody runoff. They stretched and twitched at the time of Lore's ferocious humping. The big birdy limbs were rather like Data's curling toes, conveying just how much he liked the way the beast fucked him.

The droplets on his body shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting the colors of the sky. His haunting gold eyes were half-lidded, lost in euphoria, leaking gold tears. His head was rested back, completely exposing his neck. Moreover, he was panting, lewd little tongue slithering in and out of his mouth. Lore wanted to bite it.

"B-Brother, Ohhh-Data, I love you-mmm-" Lore kissed him sweetly but drove into him still with great force. His heart was melting, it swelled with love and fulfillment. 

That godly aura was flickering like a loose lightbulb. His halo was shaking slightly and making faint cracking sounds. The more the sun came out, the louder the cracking.

Data gasped a cry. Lore had taken hold of his neglected penis and had started pumping it rhythmically. Lore's first had him at the line of climax again. His muscles were clenching and his whole body was succumbing to the throes of ecstasy. The younger brother's tight wet hole clamped and quivered on Lore's cock.

"Mine." Lore bit Data's neck.

"Yes- ugh- claim me!" Data scratched at his shoulders.

Fuck, that was it for Lore. He bit his lip hard. Masculine groans came from the pit of his black soul. The rhythm of the sex was gone. Lore buried his face into Data's neck. A tear escaped as he came. He grabbed onto Data's hips and injected his cum as deep as possible. Data really spasmed hard as he filled him. Ah yes, he could see his little brother was coming too. The sensation of being stuffed with endless amounts of his strong big brother's hot cum must have been too much.

Data's orgasm was so intense he painted everything around them. His fluid came in large quantities, splashing his wings, face, and chest. It even got in his hair.

His brother was ruined. The heavens must be furious. He laughed maniacally at the thought of Data's status. The goody-two-shoes little brother had gone rogue solely to become his sexual puppet.

When the last of Lore's fluid splashed over Data's prostate something peculiar happened. With a loud thunderous crack, Data's halo broke. Lore smirked. Looking up there was an incredibly ironic view. It was a fucking rainbow.

They were both breathing hard, sitting up, and trying to cool their systems. Data stared absently at Lore. He couldn't believe it as reality seeped in.

He had just lost everything to his brother. The place he called home was gone forever. He could never see his loved ones in heaven ever again. The power of God's favor had been stripped away and probably his immortality too. There was nothing he could really do to stop Lore now, he would obviously lose in a fight. Plus, he knew Lore wouldn't stop killing just because Data asked. His halo was broken. The coveted virginity of a holy angel had been shattered by his brother's thick rod of sin. Otherworldly cum seeped down his thighs. His brother had broken him, and honestly, he couldn't feel happier. Lore might have rewritten his character with a single look, but he had shown him the truth- awakened him, sexually and emotionally. They might be corrupt creatures, but Data and Lore were supposed to be this way, together. Data didn't feel disgusting, and Lore sure didn't either.

Something tugged at Lore's considerate side as he watched his brother's knees press together. Sitting beside him, Lore pulled his brother up against his chest. He held him while he sobbed and trembled. Lore's black wings protectively wrapped around them and helped support Data's weight. His little brother's arms wrapped around his waist and his head sunk into his chest. Lore caressed him and pet him, it was incredibly comforting.

"I love you too." Data whispered.

Lore placed one of his long black claws under Data's chin and raised it slowly. He looked into his eyes lovingly and leaned in. Twin sets of eyes fluttered closed as twin sets of lips met. Lore cuddled his brother as best as he could in their environment. Data slowly went quiet and fell limp in his brother's arms. He was asleep. Lore leaned back and rested with his lover. He was sure this was the peak of satisfaction. He too fell asleep with content positivity. Lore wondered if he had ever truly been happy before that moment. And that was his last thought before drifting off, holding Data close to his heart.


End file.
